All is New
by ncisfanrb37
Summary: In an alternate reality where Kate is still alive, Tony gets married to her, and they have a baby girl, but she may not be safe. Tony has to keep Kate and the new baby safe, before anything happens.


Tony DiNozzo was standing at his wife's side on June 3, 2007 as she was holding their newborn baby. The nurse told them it was a girl. Their first child. A little girl, born at 2:57 in the morning.

"Tony! This is amazing!" Kate exclaimed.

"I know!" Tony replied.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Kelly. Kelly Ann DiNozzo."

"I like it, Tony. I have to admit, I was a little nervous letting you name her"

"But it was a good choice," Tony finished.

"Yes it was."

There were no complications with Kate and Kelly, so they were able to go home on June 5. Tony drove back to the apartment, where there was luckily an extra room for the baby.

"Don't you think that once Kelly gets older we're going to have to move into a house," asked Kate.

"Yeah, probably. We might be okay here, but there won't be much room And, what if we wanted to get a pet? We would definitely need more room."

"At least the apartment has an extra room for the baby."

"Yeah."

Kate had designed the room for Kelly. It was painted a light purple, with a flower trim around the room. There was a white crib in the corner, a rocking chair in the other corner, and a small table next to the crib. The carpet was a soft beige. Tony had thought about hardwood instead of carpet, but him and Kate decided carpet would be better for the baby.

Tony set Kelly down for a nap. It was just after 1, and she had had a long 3 days.

"Tony, I think I'm going to take a nap too."

"Ok. I'll just be here. Gibbs and Tim had talked about coming over to visit."

"Well, if they do, you can wake me up. I want at least one hour of sleep though."

"Ok. I'll be quiet."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He hadn't had much time to watch the news recently, so he decided that he would now. There wasn't much of anything important going on, so he pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs number.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's me, Tony."

"Hey Tony. What's up? How's Kate and the baby?"

"They're both doing good. Actually, they're both sleeping, too."

"Well, yeah. They've had a long few days," Gibbs said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Tony replied.

"That's nice. So, what'd you end up naming the her?"

"Kelly Ann."

"Kelly," Gibbs said. The name was ringing in his ears.

"Yeah, Kate and I decided that if we were going to have kids, and we had a girl, we would name her Kelly. We really only had to decide on a middle name. I thought Ann fitted well and sounded nice."

"Yeah, it does. It's a really pretty combination," Gibbs agreed. "So, when can I come over?"

"Kate wanted at least an hour to sleep, so how about 3?"

"That works. Can everyone else come?"

"Yeah, I don't think Kate will mind if we have everyone over."

"Okay. I'll let them know when to come over."

"Thanks, Gibbs. See you at 3."

"Bye Tony."

Gibbs hung up and walked over to the boat. He ran his hand over the letters he painted on it. He missed Kelly so much, but he felt like part of her was now in Kelly DiNozzo. Almost as if Kelly Gibbs had been reborn, and in Kelly DiNozzo's body. He shook his head. There was no way that this could be true. Just because she has the same name as Kelly did, that doesn't mean that Kelly DiNozzo would be the same as Kelly Gibbs. Gibbs poured a glass of bourbon. He sat down at his workbench and drank it slowly.

Tony was staring blankly at the wall. He could hear the news reporter, but it all went in one ear and out the other. He wasn't in the mood for listening to the news. He looked at the clock. 2:42. He decided to wake Kate up before everyone came over.

"Kate," Tony said as he nudged Kate. "It's almost a quarter 'till 3. Gibbs and the team will be over in about 15 minutes or so."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Kate said as she rolled over and pulled the covers off. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No," Tony replied. "I haven't really been hungry. Do you want anything?"

"I might just have a bowl of cereal and some fruit."

"Ok. I guess I'll have a bowl too."

Tony poured milk into the bowl of dry cereal. He grabbed a spoon and set it in the bowl. He spun the spoon around the bowl and scooped the cereal into his mouth. He finished the cereal and then walked over to the sink and cleaned the bowl. Kate followed a few minutes later. Tony went and cleaned up before everyone came over. Tony heard Kelly crying. He walked into her room, picked her up, and sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth, slowly, as Kelly relaxed, and stopped crying.

"Kelly, you are now Kate and mine responsibilities. You will be in good hands, and always taken good care of. I will love you forever, I promise."

 **A/N: I started writing this a few days ago and I think I like it so far. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
